


An Average Day In The Life Of Nagisa Hazuki

by theedgeofcreativity



Series: Free! In Polyamory [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Polyamory, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theedgeofcreativity/pseuds/theedgeofcreativity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa goes through a day with Makoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Average Day In The Life Of Nagisa Hazuki

**Author's Note:**

> I know that an 8 way relationship isn't normal, so here's some Mako/Nagi smut for the soul.

Nagisa didn’t have a job, but honestly, since Makoto didn’t either, she didn’t mind at all. 

Every day, the blonde would get up around 4 am. She’d go downstairs and get coffee started, then get started on breakfast. Everyone in the house liked something different; therefore, she would cook at multiple different meals. 

Kou would come downstairs at around 4:45. She’d grab coffee and her plate; usually sausage and French toast, kiss Nagisa on the cheek, eat quickly, then be out the door and headed to the police station. Haru and Rin were next, taking water and plates packed with eggs, just eggs. Nagisa would receive a quick kiss or two, or twelve, depending on the mood the two woke up in, and head to training. 

Rei would head down next, grab Nagisa, and kiss her. Then, he’d take just a cup of coffee and leave. Sousuke would usually repeat the same process, sometimes asking for an omelet if he had extra time before work. Aiichirou and Makoto would show up last, and Aiichirou was last to leave the house.

Then, Makoto and Nagisa would eat together, and then do things around the house. They’d do chores and blare loud music, or go grocery shopping together, or sew up clothes that have been ripped at work or just as side effects of life. 

Or, on days like today, they’d have sex. 

Nagisa liked sex with Makoto because it wasn’t like sex with any of her other partners. Sousuke was rough, but a good kind of rough. Haru was very quiet and gentle. With Ai and Kou, it was fun and very experimental. Rin was rough, but highly caring. Rei treated her like a queen. 

But with Makoto, you never knew what to expect. There were some times where he was so dominant that he resembled Sousuke. Others, he was gentle, kind and careful. Depending on the mood Nagisa set, Makoto would be completely different people.

Today, Nagisa wanted it rough. Her week had been long- from taking Sousuke to the doctor for his shoulder, to handling multiple fights between Rin and Kou, to bandaging Haru from his fall at the pool –she figured she deserved a little break.

So, while Makoto began cleaning everyone’s dishes from breakfast, Nagisa walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his back. He chuckled and continued, speaking to her as he did. 

"What’s wrong baby?” He asked. Nagisa groaned and put her face in his back, moving her hands unnoticeably slow down towards his pant hem.

“It’s been a long week Mako.” She whined, sliding her fingertips down across his tan skin. He shuddered visibly and put the dishes in the drainer with shaky hands. 

"W-well,” He stuttered, turning to face her. Her face was now in his chest, and her hands on his back. “I’d love to help you relax a bit."

Nagisa giggled and pressed herself against Makoto, kissing him softly. He held her face and kissed her, drawing her tongue into his mouth. She whined again, bringing a hand around to palm at his crotch. He gasped into the kiss, then moaned, bucking into her small hand. Their kiss turned more urgent, Makoto sucking and biting on Nagisa's lips, making her moan and sigh. When his lips detached from hers, her began kissing on her neck, making her turn her face to the side. Her hands slipped beneath his pants and felt his impressive, but not surprisingly large package, and wrapped a delicate hand around him.

"Nagi- _sa baby_ , God, you're so good at that." He moaned, leaning his head back. She felt him getting harder in her hand, and felt his breathing getting heavier.

Quickly, she removed her hand and left the kitchen, whistling and walking into the living room.

"Nagi- what the?" Makoto was left confused, and very hard, standing in the kitchen alone. He followed the small girl out into the living room where she sat on one of the large brown couches, pulling up a movie on their TV.

"Yes Mako?" She questioned innocently, as if the altercation in the kitchen hadn't happened. Makoto's eyes narrowed and he gestured to his bulge. "Oh, I thought you could finish off on your own."

Now Makoto was really confused, and very horny. Using his size, he walked and stood in front of the television, making Nagisa shout in protest.

This was the girl's plan, and hopefully, from the look on his face, she'd get what she wanted.

"So you did this," He approached her face where, at eye level, all she could see was his bulge. "And left just to make me have to get myself off?"

She swallowed and nodded. Makoto's face was scary, and it turned her on. "Yes-"

"No." He cut her off and laced a hand in her long, curly hair. His green eyes blazed as he pulled her head almost into his crotch. "You're going to get me off, and maybe then I'll decide if I forgive you."

She nodded vigorously, letting him release her head before going to pull down his pajama pants. His large cock sprung at her face, making her arousal grow even more. Gently, she kissed the tip of his cock before taking a few inches into her mouth, beginning to bob her head. Makoto moaned and pushed her bangs out of her face, seeing her magenta eyes close.

"Eyes open," He put his hand back in her hair, making her eyes open and look up. "My pretty, little slut."

She shivered at the term, knowing Makoto only spoke this way when he fell into a dominant role such as the one he was playing now. Nagisa took her submissive role very happily, keeping her eyes trained on Makoto's face as she continued moving down his cock, spit gathering at the corners of her mouth.

"Good girl, very good girl- fuck!" Makoto cursed, feeling his cock hit the back of Nagisa's throat. He pulled away from her lips before he could come, hearing her cough a little. He dropped down to his knees and took her face in his hands.

"Okay?" She nodded, kissing his cheek. He smiled and fell back into his role, picking her up and swinging her onto his shoulder, hearing her gasp. "You're not done yet. Didn't you hear me? I have to come first." He carried her upstairs to one of the bedrooms and threw her onto the bed, standing at the foot of it.

"Strip." Sitting up on her knees, she removed Haru's shirt she'd worn to bed, leaving her chest bare, with small purple panties covering her ass. As she went to remove them, Makoto stared.

Makoto loved Nagisa's chest. When she'd gotten her surgery done, she didn't want to get too large of a chest, and only got a C sized bra. Makoto loved holding, touching, kissing, sucking; anything he could do with her boobs, he loved it.

When she was naked, he climbed over her, and kissed her hard, letting and hand take ahold of one of her boobs. His fingers traced over her nipples and she groaned, moving her hips upward.

"Ah, Mako, please fuck me..." She whispered. He latched his mouth onto one of her nipples, humming as she moaned loudly.

"Please Mako, fuck me!" He took his time, moving down between her legs and opening them, attaching his lips to her clitoris. She gasped and called his name, gripping the sheets tightly. He swirled his tongue around her, making her gasp and let out long strings of colorful words she wouldn't say otherwise.

"Mako, baby, please, please fuck me! Please sir!" The last word slipped out before she had even realized, and Makoto groaned, pulling away from her and meeting her gaze again.

"What did you call me?" He said quietly. She whimpered softly, scared she'd upset him.

"S-sir." He moaned and thrusted into her quickly, her face lighting up with pleasure. Makoto liked the name, and now she knew exactly how to get him to be rough.

"Oh sir, please fuck me! Fuck me hard and fast, please sir!"

Makoto growled, actually fucking growled, and thrust into her hard and deep, biting and sucking on her neck and chest. Nagisa babbled and moaned, feeling her muscles tighten in her stomach as she got close. When Makoto reached down to rub her clit again, she came, screaming and clutching Makoto's arms on either side of her head. The visual alone was enough for Makoto as he came after her, shuddering and biting her neck, as if leaving a claim on her.

Makoto collapsed next to her on the bed, breathing heavily. Then, his gentle persona was back and he pulled her against him, running a hand down her face.

"Are you okay baby?" He asked. Nodding, Nagisa smiled, kissing him gently.

"Do you forgive me?" She asked cutely. He laughed and kissed her softly, pulling her bare body against his own.

"Of course." They laid there for a while until Makoto sighed.

"I think I left the water running."


End file.
